clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SandorL
__TOC__ |} -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 16:35, September 25, 2012 Wow! Hey SandorL! I wanted so say you're AMAZING at making custom rooms! I especially like the Elite Puffle Training Room. I just wanted to say that you were doing EXCELLENT work. :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! ```` Free Items For all! Were you talking about the return of the PSA thing I mentioned? Room Idea I have a room idea that I want you to make: The renovated Ski Village/ Ski Resort! Heres what I think: In the room over there -->, it has the 2nd Facility, but I think you can use that 2nd Facility and add it to the new Ski place. Then you should add the ski lodge, which I have an idea for. I don't want it to be the normal ski lodge, because it has the old room look. I think you should use the ski lodge from the 2012 puffle party, but edit out the "Puffle" things. So to recap, delete yellow room, replace it with a ski mountain, then add the Ski Lodge. You can keep the Phoning Facility in the same place, so the Phoning Facility and Ski Lodge are switched, so the Everyday Phoning Facility is in the middle. Is it possible that you can make this? Sorry if this message is too long/hard to understand, I'm trying to put a lot of details into a little page. ~123kitten1 Room Details I've made a poorly drawn edit of what it could look like. Yes, it is the Ski Village, not another different room. I want the Yellow building DEMOLISHED! MAKE IT SUFFER! Or you can just remove it...I'm fine either way. I want the mountain where the yellow building is, on the left side, and the water should be gone. Also, when making it, please make the ski lodge less puffley. When will this be done, though? Can you make it soon? I can probably have it done by the end of today. But those blue tubes have to stay, I've tried getting rid of them before...shivers. ~Kitten Reply Of course! Email me at lloydzxgn@yahoo.com. Hey Hi SandorL, since everyone knows you are the best editor on the wiki, i was wondering if you could please make my penguin avatar? If you could, that would be GREAT thanks! http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguinuniverse/images/c/cf/Penguin_avatar.jpg (talk) 04:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I am a terrible picture editor. Everything I do I do in a SWF (even that game cover). Sorry. SWF Upload Request Hey Sandor, what was your answer to this? You can let me know by just responding to my comment. Thanks, and keep making your cool custom SWFs! :) -- 00:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I was going to, but I got the problem fixed, I just never fixed the screen. I can do that today I think. And I think I will start uploading the swfs. 12:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Custom Cartoon Place Hi there, I love the cartoon work you do! It is simply amazing. I just wondered if you can do the town renovated or no party for a project I'm working on. If you can, thanks. If you can't, I get it, you might be busy. :) -Ninja Sadly, I cannot do rooms in old Club Penguin style in Cartoon style. As soon as the new town is released I can do it for you. SandorL (talk) 20:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC) New Room Request Hey, I was wondering if you could make... *3rd Security Terminal Sector *Blackout-Destroyed Recon HQ *New Herbert HQ I think the middle one might happen, but not the other two. Thanks! Could you make a renovated Dojo Plan? With a new Dojo Courtyars, Ninja Hideout, Fire Dojo, Water Dojo, and, of course, the Dojo. Add a secret pathway for the Elite Puffle Room, and maybe another room? Like Sensei's HQ or something.Ontario77 (talk) 01:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm no longer updating rooms, as CP is doing that, and I've already made a Ninja Room. I can put the entrance to the Puffle Room that I made into the Dojo for you. Hey! I don't think you know me. My name is Tyler. I have been looking at your custom rooms and had an idea! Hotel Penguin! You could make the outside and maybe the lobby and an example room! This would be SO cool and I would love it!☜User:Leapkit☠☯☁Talk☞ 02:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you make a sort of EPF room for a fanfiction I'm working on? "Once I imagined -hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams!, I AM NOT! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION! "And thus I am content."-Vision 13:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) McPenguins Rooms I have a room idea! Can you make this a real looking room? It would look awesome! --123kitten1 and Jjoeyxx SWF Request Hey SandorL, I saw you request some SWFs on 123kitten1's talk page and I thought I could help. Here they are: *Taco *Fishburger Hopefully you don't mind that the hamburger has a fish in it. ;) -- 22:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a more burger-looking SWF. :P *Fishburger 2 :-- 23:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Swfs Listen, I know nothing about swfs, I only know that rooms and clothing items are swfs. I found a taco pin swf, will that work? http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/clothing/icons/630.swf I know that there is a burger shack in some party rooms, and in mission 8 Garys lunch is a burger. Will those work? Room #2 While your at it, can you make the inside of McPenguins? Remember, this one is optional, you don't have to make it, but it would be cool. Customs Hi SandorL! Can you please tell me how to make awsome rooms like yours? If there is a website you use/used, please give me the link in my messages. -FATEZ Custom Rooms Hey SandorL, about that message by Sir Jjoeaxx, I can make the inside of those rooms, is that okay? --Adventuer65 (talk) 20:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I am doing McPenguins and the Taco Joint (forgot the name) Rooms Yeah, you can make them. For everybody that hates them, they just have to suck it up. ~User:123kitten1 PLEASE READ SANDORL HEY SANDORL! its fate. :D could you PLEASE upload a pic of the director (transparent background) PLEASE SANDORL. from this pic: if i make a custom of it, i will say the director peng with clouds is by u. -FATE I can't because it doesn't exist. That is just a silhouelette of Aunt Arctic, there is no clothes. A Little idea CPYS are looking for two Room Designers and I thought because you make custom rooms you could ask to be one. Heres the link..... http://cpcheatscp.com/blog/staff-positions/ ~Kreator, out. do you do requests? "Once I imagined -hoped that in some way I was Simon Williams!, I AM NOT! I AM UNIQUE! I am THE VISION! "And thus I am content."-Vision 19:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Dear SandorL, My computer is being unresponsive to my attempts at editing anything. May yu please answer my previous message and tell me if you do requests? -Hermione6720 I do requests, unless I can't. What is yours?SandorL (talk) 01:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) i'm gonna freeze you. (freezes sandorL) Custom penguin for me? Hey Sandorl i need you to make me a custom penguin. Here is the info (I made this earlier) Erm if you can look at this: I need you to make cutouts of these items (In this picture). http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/6/62/Commander_Bsyew_Current.png In this picture it has 1)Head: Stealth Tracker 2)Face:Spy Goggles 3)Tactical_Gear 4) A Black penguin with a pose like this: http://clubpenguincutouts.com//cutouts/Penguins/Penguin272.png (But the color black) 5)Neck: Black cape 6)Hand: Black MP3000 7) Background: A tropical island with a night sky and some aura lights 8)Shoes:Anti-Lava Boots Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 01:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I use cutouts from there, I can't make them for the life of me. :( SandorL (talk) 01:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Room Request 3! Hey SandorL! I have a request for my new PDA room! Can you make it pretty please? It is a Penguin Dating Agency, so maybe upstairs in the Clothes Shop would be nice? I'd like it to have 2 desks with pink walls and chairs with files to find out - like a dating agency! It is a stylish room and there should be lovey-dovey things with windows and stairs with flowers in pots about. So, maybe consider it with the KFP post? Thanks for the response...I need to think it over...I have actually no idea what I would want it to look like, but it'd go with the UPO. Thanks aagain! Hermione 20:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Protobot Here's the swf: http://swf.cpreporters.com/Newspapers/2012/05/supportStory.swf Request Could you make some rooms for my Battle for Chima LEGO Legends of Chima party? I need the following rooms: *Ultimate Speedorz Tournement *Lion Chi Temple *Croc-Boat HQ *Floating Island *Battlefield Here are some helpful links to help you design some rooms: *www.lego.wikia.com/Legends_of_Chima *Lego.chima.com Thanks! I'm sorry, but I am not able to do these rooms. My computer is going haywire, and I can only make small edits to rooms I have. That, and this, like restaurants, are not in my particular suit of interest. I find it tedious to make requests. I prefer to just open a blank room and let the ideas flow. Sorry.SandorL (talk) 23:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Game for you!! Hello SandorL, I made a fully running game with all your custom rooms, and more to come! I will add EVERYTHING you add into this game, and so far, I have the redone Welcome Room and the interface. Soon, more will come. :) Play -- http://production4.wix.com/sandorl-cp Historicalcp/Phineas99 wishes Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there SandorL, I admire a lot your well done masterpieces, and here is a special present, of also your masterpieces of art, here is a special present for new years, it includes characters like Herbert, Rocky, CeCe, Destructobot, Gariwald, etc... I will see your great works of art in 2013 SandorL, thanks for everything! :-) Room Request #1 Hey, SandorL! Sir Jjoeyxx here! I know you might be busy at the minute, but can you do a few rooms for me? By a few I mean 3. They're kinda One Direction themed.... first of all, I need a 1D HQ, and it should look similar to the original Backstage room. A One Direction performance stage is unneccessary, but would be nice to have. Finally, I'd like a non-1D decorated room. I would like a Town Square room. The big tall building with the letters CPNN on top is the CP News Network, which is home to the TV studio, and you can film shows to watch in your igloos! The yellow building beside that is the welcome building, with tour guides available and everything you need to know about penguins, CP, Jjoeyxx Island and, of course, me - Jjoeyxx. In front of it is a fish fountain. The purple building beside it is the Clothes Shop, and the orange thing beside it is the Bee Stylin' Salon, where you can buy wigs and change your colour and appearance of eyes and beaks etc. The Bee part is because there is a bee on the logo. Beside it is the Coffee Shop, now extended with an upstairs bit to dine too! To get upstairs you find the secret elevator behind a painting of a puffle. The Book Room/News Office is underground, so the elevator can take you down too! It's under the snow because that will avoid the noisy hussle and we can concentrate. I don't want insides of the buildings, incase you thought I was giving you TOO much work. This may seem like alot, but I'm sure it's easy! Reply I'm sorry, but i don't really udnerstand what you mean by this message. Can you send anotehr one please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reply Hi Sandorl, Those articels are about items that don't even exist, only seen in images, while the template lists mascot items. I think it would be the best to wait and see if they are released in the future and then add it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Message from Fatewate Hello, SandorL! Fatewate wanted me to send you this message, because he is blocked from this wiki. Here's what he said: RE:Proposal: Sure! But I don't use custom penguins or custom rooms, I use the real stuff ;) RE:New Blog Traffic Hi Sandorl, Feel free to link from your blog to your wiki, and vice versa. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Two Requests Hey, could you do make Dot and PH for the Water Party 2013? Dot is trying to be dsiguised as a penguin at the Beach, because she believes that Herbert is going to strike. PH is looking around to find a fish puffle. PH should wear the Floral Bikini, and Dot should wear the Purple Bikini. Please post each individual character once you finish one. Thanks! Request Hi SandorL,can you make make me a penguin with the following items? Head:None Face:Green Snorkel Neck:None Body:Puffle Flame Hoodie Hand:White MP3000 Feet:Sweet Shoes Pose:Any thx Vikey RE: You have been added to my blogroll :), Bsyew Talk News 23:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) So, if you have a chance, I had been asking earlier about you making an hq for UPO, but had no idea what to do...and I still don't. If you still want to do it, I would leave it kind of up to you, because I love how each of your things turn out and would like to see what you do. It was located behind the Book Room so it shoudl probably look a like a room in a coffee shop, or in the Phoning Facility, but once again, it'll turn out best if you dvelop it. If you choose to do it, feel free to consult me on anything! "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 12:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE Hi Sandorl. I dont understand your question. If you want you can ask me on chat :), Bsyew Talk News 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Final Requests Can you make autographed backgrounds for Dot and PH? Also, think you can do Rocky in an Aqua Bikini? You can choose what you would like for backgrounds on the player card and giveaways. Request Can you do a player card and background of Sensei in a Bikini? I think it would be amusing to many penguins out there. Com'on, everybody loves comedy! Please? CPT Articles Here they are as a reference while you make one. Issue before party, article one should be Cadence and PH's preps for the party. Issue before party, article two should be about Dot's investigation during the party. Issue during party, article one should be about the pool opening, and penguins flocking to it to have some fun in the sun with Cadence. Issue during party, article two should be about the search for Penglantis with PH, in search of the Bubble of Transformation and Teal Puffles. Ask Aunt Arctic becomes Ask Cadence. Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 23:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Basic apool Layout The Bikini Hut should be called swim shop. Next to the Swim Shop, on the far left, suould be the Changing Stall. Use the sport stall from the stadium, but empty. The lower part nearthe pool should be shower heads an two drains. Also, see if you can make the snow concrete, for a more pooly look. Maybe a hot tub in the center? Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 12:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yet Another Reply Could you try something different with the shop? It is supposed to be a small brick building, not a small little hut. Also, can you replace one of the two chairs with a beach towel? Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 21:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, Sandy. Thanks for the kind words. I wanted to ask if you could do me a BIG favour? Ya know GN's Water Party. Well, I'd like you to design my very own fanon party. It may sound sicko, but I would like... *drumroll* A WEDDING PARTY 2013! Hey Have you finished the pool? If you go on chat with me, can I see it? Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 21:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat meet me on chat. Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 21:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Why won't you come to chat? Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 22:02, January 18, 2013 (UTC) 'the storm' Can you do some rooms for my storm party, please from User: Guinydyl The Storm How about after you've done Green Ninja's Party? Okay! Please post them soon, because I am going shopping soon. Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 18:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey If you are online, can you go to chat? Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 22:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Dance-a-thon About your weekly party ideas, I'm loving it! So far the year looks like: *January - Prehistoric Party *February - Movie Mania *March - Puffle Party *April - April Fools' and Earth Day *May - Medieval Party/Operation: Break-In *June - RH Island Adventure Party *July - Water Party *August - Dance-A-Thon *September - Fire Party *October - 8th Anniversary/Halloween *November - Card-Jitsu Snow *December - Holiday Party/CFC Is that an awesome year or what?! I will post the basic layout for the Dance-A-Thon soon! You will be amazed by what I have planned! -Jjoeyxx Dance-A-Thon Rooms! (Please note, these are the rooms only, transformations, mascots etc. to come!) Okay, here is the room designs you need to know about Dance-A-Thon. *Sky is like it was in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. (not really neccessary) *Town - Coffee Shop is a giant boombox, Dance Club is a giant luminous-coloured party house, with a red carpet and the Clothes Shop is a huge speaker. All concrete is replaced by dance floor. Flashing lights come from every building. *Plaza - Pet Shop is a giant spinning disco ball, Stage is flashing 7 different colours and Pizza Parlor is renamed Party Pizza, and has graffiti all over, with the pizza slice being replaced by a disco ball. All concrete replaced by dance floor. Flashing lights come from every building. *Snow Forts - The Clock Tower is turned to a speaker. The puffle snowman is another speaker. The forts are rival dance floors and each are linked to the two speakers. The more dancing on each, the more music the speakers get. If the room has over 10 penguins, a disco ball will appear. *Beach - Lighthouse has disco patterns painted around it. There is a merchandise stall beside the Lighthouse, with a sign saying items for everyone. There is another stall where the Migrator docks where you transform (coming soon!). *Dock - The actual wooden dock is turned to a dancefloor. The benches are now boomboxes, and the new item the 'Pink Lei' and old items 'Grass Skirt' and 'Blue Lei' are free to hula dance with in the centre stage. *Ski Village - The Phoning Facility was removed in May, so remove it. The Ski Lodge exterior is now purple and has blue and pink patterns on it. The Tour Booth remains the same. The Switchbox 3000 is here, and you can control the spotlights, and once you enter, your penguin name will flash letter by letter on the huge dance floor in the middle. A huge speaker is in the phoning facility's place. *Forest - Use your forest park idea for this. The lump in the middle is replaced by a dance floor. Some trees are speakers. The rock to the hidden lake is a disco ball. A stage with a curtain is in the fountain's place and occasionally Rocky and CeCe will walk out and show off their moves (like how Cadence sang during the ultimate jam every 20 minutes) *Cove - Similar to the dock, and half the water is covered in a floating disco. Palm trees are actually spotlights, and colours shine from them (they are everywhere). The Surf Hut has a disco ball on top. Hula dancing is available on the large stage replacing the campfire and logs. *Ski Hill - The post with the signs on it is surrounded by speakers, and has a disco ball on top. A round dancefloor with the letters SLED flashing in colours is in the middle. The Ski Lift has a boombox on the chairs. *Stadium - No longer a soccer pitch, now the whole pitch is covered in dance floor, and the floodlights are now coloured laserlights. The Sports hut is changed to a speaker. Instead of a soccer ball, it is a disco ball. *Mine Shack - Like the Ultimate Jam. *Iceberg - Use your updated one with the mini berg at the front. Aqua Grabber and Extreme Grabber have speakers attached to the sides. A huge dancefloor covers the majority of the large berg. Dubstep Puffle floats in the water with a disco ball. From here, there is a boat that takes members to Disco Island. *Disco Lobby - The first room in Disco Island, the lobby, is a lounging area after dancing. *Disco Diner - A mini snackbar whilst at disco island. The second room in the island. *Disco Central - The third room is basically a HUGE party room, with a giant dance floor and laserlights, disco balls, speakers and everything to make an awesome club disco. *Disco Balcony - The fourth room is a little balcony to relax from the party. It sticks out from the tall building. Some plants are here. *Disco Rooftop - The fifth room is accessible by a ladder on the balcony. It is the roof of the tall building on Disco Island. A dance floor and some speakers and plants are here. No music is played. It is completely night-time here, so the sky is like a solar eclipse. (no storm) You can design the insides of the rooms, because I have little ideas for them! Jjoeyxx, over and out! More Dance-A-Thon info! Here is everything else you need. Mascots *Cadence - She will wear Peach, Cadence's Hairstyle, White Diva Sunglasses, Cadence's Scarf, Cadence's Shoes, Cadence's Wristbands and a dark blue disco hoodie with pink and purple patterns on it. She will appear for the 2nd time in a row, and the 3rd time this year. I need a pose (with transparent background), Player card and background. *PH - 2nd time in a row, third time this year. Will wear her normal outfit but have a dubstep puffle hoodie on too (because she loves puffles). She is looking for a new puffle species - the grey puffle, but, when the grey puffle is happy, it will FLASH 7 DIFFERENT COLOURS! How cool is that? I need a pose (no BG), Player card and Background. *Dot - 2nd time in a row, 3rd time this year. I need the pose with no BG, a player card and a background. She wears her normal outfit, but has a Bling Bling Necklace and a Boombox (secretly a stealth gadget). She is investigating Herbert's idea to blow up the Dance Club. Transformations There is only 1 this month. *Boombox - Members can enter the Magical Music Box (I don't know where it's located yet) and when they come out, they will have transformed to a boombox (colours vary depending on what they're wearing)! If they dance, they will jump about and play a little tune for 5 seconds. If they wave, they will jump up, spin and play a tune for 5 seconds. If they sit they switch off. Puffles 1 new puffle *Grey Puffle - Found inside the Mine. They will light up the dark mine, because when they are happy, they are no longer grey, THEY LIGHT UP 7 DIFFERENT COLOURS! How cool is that? Newspapers Please try to get better jokes! *1st August - Main Headline is about Cadence announcing the party! Second bit is about PH and the puffles. *8th August - Main headline is about construction happening and hints a few things. Second bit about Cadence's new song 'Let Your Flippers Free'. *15th August - I can't think of anything, maybe you can do something yourself? The party starts this day too! *22nd August - First headline about new game - 'Spotlight', where you have to match the spotlights to a certain colour pattern. Second bit is about grey puffles. *29th August - Party over news, maybe make something up. Login Screens I'd like 3. *Members get more! - Members can access Disco Island and party the night away! *Exclusive MJ Glove! - Buy the Michael Jackson Glove and you can moonwalk! *Grey Puffles! - Light up wherever you go with a flashing grey puffle! That's pretty much all! Jjoeyxx, over and out! Hey SandorL. Please read. hey Sandor. can u get a transparent bg picture of cadence from this photo? thanks. i collect the transparent bg pics of things in cp. -Fatewate About the CP based on your customs, clubpenguincustoms.tk, will other rooms be added once the Party starts? Right now theres only the Cove and Welcome room....and, now that your doing these parties, you won't have time to do the UPO HQ, right? Ah well. Maybe once your schedule reopens I can help you come up with a party, I love creating! "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 15:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) The Storm Ok! Rooms: Snow forts: Main room, huge tornado, clock tower has toppeled over etc. Town: Free 'cloud hats' are availible, huge gusts of wind, similar to the town during the 'earthquake' Gift Shop: All the clothes on the hangers on floor, huge fish falls (causing huge crack in the floor) Dance Club: The neon artwork stops shining, the keeper disappears etc Dance Lounge: Neon signs fall, Astro Barrier, Thin Ice & Bits and Bolts have fallen and broke, the target thing dissapears, the see- through part breaks Coffee Shop: Fruit and coffee eveywhere etc. Book Room: Light falls, the fish fall (sign falls(CLUB PENGUIN TIMES)sign), Penguin Art falls, AA's chair and table are upside-down and the newspaper thingy breaks Dock: The table breaks in two etc Beach: Things not in snow dissappear, things in the snow fall over Lighthouse: Stage Breaks in two, things under staircase fall down, pictures fall Beacon: Light breaks, the JPA podium is in half (over half on the beach) Ski Village: Tour guide booth falls, conveyer belt stops working Ski Lodge, Everyday Phoning Facility, Attic and the Command Room aren't decorated Ski Hill: Pole breaks, cracks in the snow etc. Plaza: Puffle sign and cannon fall off, giant pizza on the PP exterior falls Pet shop and The stage aren't decorated Play(s) at stage: Ruby and the ruby (first half) Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (second half) Pizza Palor: same as the pizza palour spillage in Mario's blog Forest: Trees fall over, rocks dissappear, rock to underground moves Cove: Surf shack falls, umbrella disappears etc. Mine, Mine Shack, Stadium, Recycling Plant, Dojo, Fire Dojo, Water Dojo, Ninja Hideout and all underground areas aren't decorated Iceberg: Flipped over, see the base of it, on the island you can see a tornado in the center Mascots: Rookie Herbert Aunt Arctic Gary PH Dot (first time in 2014) Jet Pack Guy (first time in 2014) Free Items: Non- Members: Cloud Hat Members: The Tornado (wig) Tornado Igloo Transformations: Tornado (colour changes because of penguin) Cloud (white) Party Room: Under The Clothes Shop: Under the clothes shop, similar to Mysterious Tremors When: 16th Jan. 2014- 30th Jan 2014 Post pictures,stuff and questions here: Orange Pufffle Lover (on my talk page) EDIT: Just do the ones you can do Okay Can you make a little mini dancefloor? Like maybe add the furniture item to the Town and Plaza? And can you do the Dojo courtyard, dojo, ninja hideout, fire dojo and water dojo too? And can you do the centre room with the puffle boutique, hospital and café please? Don't worry, the last newspaper wasn't neccessary. RE:STamps Hi Sandorl, It sounds like a cool idea. You may create a page called List of Mascots Stamps or something similar, if you'd like. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Stamps No, it doesn't seem like they do for now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Iceberg Hi SandorL. I got my iceberg cutout from here: http://clubpenguincutouts.com//cutouts/Backgrounds/134.png Bsyew Talk News 17:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Is this good? I have made a fan newspaper (one side) for Thursday, August 1st, 2013. This is the first to announce Dance-A-Thon. Does it look real? I couldn't get the font, so I used Comic Sans MS. Made with MS Paint. Please use the dates for my newspapers. Excuse Me If you don't mind me asking, what font do you use for the newspaper (headline and text font)? Cool new party ideas!!!!!!!! Hey SandorL, I have an idea for some new CP parties that you may like!!!!!!! Also, can we be friends??? Future Party hey sandor. me and tatemporaryaaron1101 want you to make a Future Party! like what cp will be like in year 40018! :P could you make the time trekker (inside) instead of a prehistoric sign on the right, a futuristic sign maybe? thanks. --Fatewate 14:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC)-Fatewate Avatar Hi SandorL, I noticed you've updated your avatar. Cool image! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom Logo What's your favourite colour Orange Puffle Lover Or would you like to Talk to the puffle? Blue What shade of blue? Post it on Here Custom Dear SandorL, what do you use to be such a great editor? Someone told me you used http://www.swfmodify.com/ to decompile .swfs and edit them together. Please reply. Cookie Party Hey Sandor, can you make me the rooms for my Cookie Party? Thanks, Dance-a-thon rooms Okay, it's Jjoeyxx here, and I am loving the ideas! I think we both have awesome plans, so here's what I think: The outside rooms go with my design and the inside rooms go with yours. And if you are doing the Disco Island, can it be 3 rooms - I would like outside the disco building (basically a small iceberg with a tall purple building and some dance signs and speakers), the disco central room (inside the disco building, ultra-disco) and the rooftop room if that's not too much work. And the two newspapers I need are: *Thursday 8th August - Construction and preparations news, grey puffle hunt, secrets section is now an EPF Announcement from Dot about Herbert trying to blow up the dance club. *Thursday 22nd August - New game is Spotlight Switch and Rocky and CeCe arrive with exclusive dance items, grey puffles a big success (remember they flash 7 different colours) Include dates in my newspaper and login screens - the party lasts from August 15th - 22nd. Hope this isn't too much for you! --Sir Jjoeyxx (talk) 11:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Dance-a-thon Okay, I know Snowy is good at them. And the Beach is fine with me, so feel free to change it. The sky totally matches the party, so yes, but on the Disco Rooftop, please use the night sky from Rockhopper's Quest when going to Shipwreck Island. And don't make it too music themed, it's dance themed. -Jjoeyxx AWESOME DANCE! That's not good, it's GREAT! I love it! Please note that there should be signs in the main rooms (town, plaza etc.) about the Disco Island for members, and remember to put Dance-a-thon, not danceathon, apart from that, AWESOME! Can you do tour guide descriptions? And maybe the EPF Command room table could be changed to a dance floor? And there must be a little hazard sign beside the dance club, since Herbert has plans to blow it up. -Jjoeyxx My name is addy1234 I am a huge fan of your work.You know,we could use some of your skills on this wiki my freinds are making.It`s sorta like a T.V Show that our freinds had in mind.You could be a big help on the show.Here is a link if you accept,just tell me if you accept on my talk page."Winning is just as good as losing by my standerds",Addy1234 23:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) http://cpenguinshow.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin:The_Show!!!_Wiki P.S:We Used some of th Cadence pictures you made in a gallery for cadence,one of the main charecters. Can I use your Sport Shop for Penguin Games 2013? CPPS CPPS's are illegal. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Gary3008 (talk) 21:48, January 28, 2013 (UTC) So you are creating this entire thing from scratch? With no files, SWFs or ANYTHING from CLub Penguin? Even if so it probably violates copyright laws. Gary3008 (talk) 22:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: CPPS Alright then. If you need any staff I would be happy to be an admin or a mod. Gary3008 (talk) 22:34, January 28, 2013 (UTC)